massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Broker Dossiers/Gwendolyn Diomedes
Life prior to augmentation "Welcome to the Cerberus archives, Dr. T'soni. You have selected historical file number 12-1." "Gwendolyn Diomedes." - Glyph "Gwendolyn Diomedes was born August 15th, 2165, on the commercial starship "MSV Lantean Star". Her parents were celebrating their wedding there. During their honeymoon, the MSV Lantean Star caught turbulence because of a nearby asteroid field. The resulting turbulence "broke" the mother's womb and she was quickly escorted to the med bay where later that night Gwendolyn Diomedes was born. Even though she was born one month premature, she was healthy enough for her parents to take back home." "5 years later, a human farming colony on the planet Mindoir was raided by batarian slavers. Approximately 2 years later, her parents, Ignacio Diomedes and Elena Pertova Diomedes, signed up for an expedition to Mindoir to help the recolonization efforts on the planet. When arriving on Mindoir they took a commercial airliner to one of the outer colonies. The commercial airliner was subsequently shot down by a colonist who became paranoid after the Batarian slaver raids, killing 4 crewmember and 72 passengers, including Ignacio and Elena Diomedes. There were only 2 survivors." "The crash site was soon discovered by the colonists and the survivors were rushed to the med bays. Gwendolyn was diagnosed with comatose, had 2 broken ribs, broken teeth, a punctured lung, a punctured liver, a shattered pelvis and a nearly severed tongue. The other survivor was a boy of Japanese origins approximately the same age as Gwendolyn. He suffered a broken back which left him completely paralyzed, save for his left arm." "During their recovery time, the boy grew attached to Gwendolyn, talking to her even though she was still in comatose. He would make small origami cranes out of paper, only using his left hand as best he could. Afterwards he placed it on her desk, hoping she would one day wake up." "Due to complications involving organ necrosis, the med bays on Mindoir were unable to sustain the kind of treatment Gwendolyn needed to recover and shipped her off-world to the Citadel for better treatment, during which Cerberus raided, took over the transport and made a successful jump to Cerberus controlled space. The little boy never saw Gwendolyn again." "The Illusive Man, seeing Gwendolyn as an opportunity to test his new project, ordered his top scientists to 'grow' her a new body. Cloning the soft tissue of her organs proved easy enough, the hard tissue that made bone were much more difficult to reproduce." "Months passed as her body deteriorated. In the end, her internal organs began to shut down. By that time, the Illusive Man sunk to much of his wealth into Gwen simply to throw her away and ordered his engineers to build a metallic inner skeleton to support her organs and an exo-skeleton to protect them and give her body form. "She has to become useful" the Illusive Man threatened." "After she received her new body, it still took years for her to gain control over it. She had to relearn how to walk, eat and even regain control over her speech. That, along with all her memories of who she once was, were lost in the coma." "Later, once the scientists were able to grow bone tissue successfully was the project dubbed "Lazarus", with its first patient being Commander Shepard." - Glyph Cerberus Video Footage "Welcome to the Cerberus archives, Dr. T'soni. You have selected historical file number 12-2." "Gwen."- Glyph Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler